Shoplifting is a problem that plagues retailers. In order to combat shoplifting, retailers have demanded antitheft devices or security devices be placed on the consumer products they sell. This has, however, caused many manufacturers to carry a plurality of inventories of the identical product. This is because of the plurality antitheft technologies currently in use in market place, and because some products do not carry any antitheft device and there is no need to expend money equipping these products with antitheft devices.
For example, a manufacturer makes product A and places a first type of antitheft device on it for a first retailer, said first security device compatible with the security system in use at the business of the first retailer. Then, for a second retailer having a different type of security system, the manufacturer must use a second type of antitheft device in connection with product A that is different from the first antitheft device, yet compatible with the security system in use at the business of the second retailer. Additionally, the manufacturer must carry product A without any antitheft devices for a third retailer who has no security system and thus does not want to pay the added expense associated with antitheft devices.
Thus, these product manufacturers must maintain their inventories at certain levels to facilitate customer demand, which leads to multiple inventories of identical products. This is very costly to the manufacturer because of the time and energy which must be expended in keeping track of the plurality of inventories of the same product A and additionally there are significant expenses incurred in storing the inventories of the same product.
It would be desirable to have a security device that solves the problem manufacturers have associated with carrying and storing multiple inventories of the identical product. It would also be desirable if the security device was easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.